Użytkownik:Benio1230 pl
O mnie Jestem założycielem głównym administatorem Wikipedi Kingdom of Kore .słyne równiez z pisania epickich a zarazem chumorystycznych na co stawiam nacisk chistroi ! Słynę z takich seri jak Granice skrajności będące mojim najwybitniejszym dziełem w świecię Don't Starv oraz takich hitów jak odział zajebistości bazujący na universum warhamera znaczy akcja się w nim dzieje . Gwarantuje że wam się spodoba a do przeczytania na mojej Wiki ''http://pl.benio123o-pl.wikia.com/wiki/Benio123o_pl_Wiki . A więc jestem jak jestem i zapraszam ;)' Co do Kingdom Of Kore - Tutaj macie świeży , świetny trailer ;) - OFICJALNY TRAILER - KINGDOM OF KORE UWAGA ! Ten użytkownik ... osobiście rzecz jasna ... thumb|left|UWIELBIA BAZYLISZKI I nie ma nic przeciwko by zawładneły światem ... ( No morze trochę ... nielicząc absolutnej zagłady , mordu ,terrou i inego zła , nie mam nic przeciw ) W każdym razię ... W dodatku posiada Sklep ogóno WIkowy ... Polega on na tym że każdy użytkownik / klijent może zakupić sobię stworzenie z danej ściezki - Hordy lub Imperium i włączyć do swej profilowej armi ... Cena to EDYCJE - im więcej ich masz tym więkrzą masz armię ... ale pamiętaj ! - możesz wybrać tylko jedną ścieżke ... OFERTA HORDY Ogromny czerw.jpg|Czerw ( 5 edycji ) - pospolity , słaby , lekki ( + brak ) Kingdom of kore śnieżny raptor.png|Śnieżny raptor ( 10 edycji ) - pospolity , średni , lekki ( + przeciw lekkiej piechocie ) Wąż.png|Wąż ( 10 edycji ) - powszechny , słaby , lekki ( + przeciw piechocie bez specjalizacji ) Leśny troll.png|Leśny troll ( 15 edycji ) - powszechny , lekki , średni ( + przeciw słabej piechocie ) Bazyliszek.jpg|Bazyliszek ( 20 edycji ) - powszechny , średni , średniej ciężkości ( + przeciw średniej , średniej ciężkości piechocie ) Mniejszy smok.jpg|Czerwony smok ( 30 edycji ) - wartościowy , silny , lekki ( + przeciw lekkiej , słabej , średniej , średniej ciężkości piechocie ) ( - przeciw używającej magi , pikienierą ) OFERTA IMPERIUM ' Żołnież 1.jpg|Zwiadowca ( 5 edycji ) - lekka , słaba , pospolity ( + brak ) Zbrojny.jpg|Piechur ( 10 edycji ) - średnia , średniej ciężkości , pospolity ( + przeciw słabej piechocie ) Rycerze.jpg|Zbrojni ( 20 edycji ) - średnia , powszechna , średniej ciężkości ( + przeciw lekkiej piechocie ) ( - przeciw używającymi magi ) Zbrojny używający magi.png|Doświadzony zbrojny ( 25 edycji ) - silna , średniej ciężkości , powszechny ( + przeciw lekkiej , słabej piechocie ) Rycerz konny.png|Lekki Rycerz ( 30 edycji ) - powszechny , silny , lekki ( + przeciw lekkiej piechocie ) ( - przeciw raptorom ) '''ZASADY ' - '''Każda jednostki piosiadają następujące atrybuty : lekka , słaba , pospolita , powszechna , wartościowa , silna , ciężkiej ciężkości , średnia , średniej ciężkości - Jednostki mogą posiadać specjalizację np : + przeciw lekkiej piechocie - Jeżeli do walki staną Czerw zaliczający się do lekkiej i słabej piechoty będąc pospolitym nabytkiem w armi i natpotka lekkiego rycerza przegrywa gdyż do pokonania wroga potrzeba mieć 2 atrybuty przewyższające atrybuty przeciwnika do atrybutów zaliczają się też specjalizację . Czerw przegrał gdyż jest on lekki tak jak Lekki rycerz więc są tu tak samo silni jednak czerw jest jednostką słabą a lekki recyerz średnią przez co tu wygrywa , wygrywa również kolejnym atrybutem czyli powszechnością , Leki rycerz jest powszechny czyli jest położony wyżej niż pospolity jakim jest czerw . Lekki rycerz pokonuje czerwa gdyż są o 2 atrybuty potężnieszyod niego . W dodatku Lekki rycerz posiada specjalizację + przeciw lekkiej piechocie a że czerw jest lekką jednostką to Lekki rycerz dominuje nad czerwem 3 atrybuty wyżej co oznacza że czerw został przez niego pokonany przez zasade mówiącą że jedostka pokonuje jednostkę tylko wtedy gdy posiada o 2 potężniejsze atrybuty niż przeciwnik ... Więc ile czerwów może pokonać Lekkiego Rycerza ? - O tyle więcej o ile rycerz dominuje w atrybutach czyli w tym wypadku 3 , to znaczy że 4 czerwy są potężnieszje od Lekkiego rycerza ( Dodaj do tego czerwa jeszcze 3 by go pokonać ) , jeżeli inna jednostka dominowała by nad czerwem 4 atrybuty to potrzeba 5 czerwów do jej pokonania . Istnieją też WADY ! ''' Niektóre jednostki posiadają wady np ( - kawaleri ) ( - przeciw strzelcą ) ( - przeciw szybkim lekkim jednistką ) Jeżeli jednotka wroga jest na przykład strzelcem a twoja istota posiada wade walki z strzelcami to liczy się to jako ATRYBUT dla wroga ... '''GRA SIĘ POWIĘKRZA ;) ' Mój wkład * wkład MOJA ARMIA Mniejszy smok.jpg|Czerwony smok Mniejszy smok.jpg|Czerwony smok Mniejszy smok.jpg|Czerwony smok Bazyliszek.jpg|Bazyliszek Bazyliszek.jpg|Bazyliszek Bazyliszek.jpg|Bazyliszek Bazyliszek.jpg|Bazyliszek Bazyliszek.jpg|Bazyliszek Leśny troll.png|Leśny troll Leśny troll.png|Leśny troll Leśny troll.png|Leśny troll Leśny troll.png|Leśny troll Wąż.png|Wąż Wąż.png|Wąż Wąż.png|Wąż Wąż.png|Wąż Wąż.png|Wąż Kingdom of kore śnieżny raptor.png|Śnieżny raptor Kingdom of kore śnieżny raptor.png|Śnieżny raptor Kingdom of kore śnieżny raptor.png|Śnieżny raptor Kingdom of kore śnieżny raptor.png|Śnieżny raptor Kingdom of kore śnieżny raptor.png|Śnieżny raptor Kingdom of kore śnieżny raptor.png|Śnieżny raptor Kingdom of kore śnieżny raptor.png|Śnieżny raptor Kingdom of kore śnieżny raptor.png|Śnieżny raptor Kingdom of kore śnieżny raptor.png|Śnieżny raptor Kingdom of kore śnieżny raptor.png|Śnieżny raptor Mniejszy smok.jpg|Czerwony smok Ogromny czerw.jpg|Czerw Ogromny czerw.jpg|Czerw Ogromny czerw.jpg|Czerw Ogromny czerw.jpg|Czerw Ogromny czerw.jpg|Czerw Leśny troll.png|Leśny troll Kingdom of kore śnieżny raptor.png|Śnieżny raptor Wąż.png|Wąż 'Łączna suma - 610 edycji ... SKLEP TROFEÓW ( można wklejić na profil ) Za edycje : PUSTO NAGRODY ZA OSIĄGNIĘCIA W GRZE : PUSTO